DiNozzo is the Big Brother FORM TRUE LOVE FIN
by lucasluvforever
Summary: FORMALLY TRUE LOVE FINALLY REALIZED! Tony likes Ziva. Abby likes Gibbs POSSIBLY NOT SURE YET! Abby and Tony are best friends Tony is the Big Brother type to Abby! PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1

NCIS

True Love Finally Realized

A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first NCIS fan fiction so please read and review. Be nice though.

He sat in a bar, alone, drinking a beer. Why didn't she love him? Why couldn't she see him as more than just a friend? Tony paid the bartender and left. He walked to his car and drove off in the direction of NCIS headquarters. His apartment was being fumigated and he had no where else to stay. He parked his car in his usual spot and grabbed his sleeping bag from the back. He unlocked the door, punched in the pass code and let the small laser scan his eye.

He walked up to the squad room and threw is sleeping bag down behind his desk. He wasn't really tired so he figured he'd start on his latest case. He turned on his computer and began sorting through files. Before he knew it it was morning and he had fallen asleep at his desk with his head on the keyboard. 'Crap' he thought. He could hear his computer making a not very good sound.

Before he had the chance to open his eyes to see why he felt a pair of eyes on him. But before that pair of eyes had the chance to wake him up he heard his boss yell, "Dinozzo! Sleepy time is over!"

"Right Boss" he replied lifting his head up to find that they pair of eyes was Abby. "I was about to wake you up but then Gibbs came in. Sorry" she shrugged "Anyway…. hey you have a bit of drool on the side of your face."

"Can I help you with something Abbs?"

"Well I came up here to give Gibbs the results from the labs he had me run and…" she paused "would you like me to fix that for you?" she pointed to his computer that had the word, ERROR, in big, bold font.

"O yea… please." He replied itching the back of his head.

Abby plopped herself down on Tony's lap receiving a grunt from him. She hit a few keys and typed in a few passwords. "There you go." She said standing up. "Good as new."

"Thanks Abby."

"No problem. Anything else?"

"No. Why? Lab dead?"

"Like a doornail."

"Sorry Abbs."

"Mails here." Said McGee. " And this is just addressed to N.C.I.S. special agent."

"I'll open that." Said Tony taking the envelope. Before McGee could say anything Tony had opened the envelope and a fine white powder came out. Gibbs went right into action informing the entire squad room to follow procedure and that this was not a drill.

Abby grabbed a water bottle from Tony's desk draw and poured it on his arms and head where he had the powder covering him. About an hour later they all found themselves in their own shower stall scrubbing themselves. Once they finished and dressed themselves in the jumpsuits that had N.C.I.S. written on the back, they sat in autopsy not able to leave. A few orderlies from the hospital came in with suits on and ordered Dinozzo to come to the hospital along with Abby.

"Wait." Said Tony. "Why does Abby have to come? She didn't open the letter."

"She was in such close proximity to the letter that she could have inhaled some of whatever it was." Said the orderly.

Dinozzo gave Abby an "I'm sorry" look and followed them out of autopsy with Abby right behind.

They got to the hospital and were put in isolation. "I'm sorry Abby."

"It's not your fault Tony."

"I shouldn't have opened the letter. Now you could have whatever it is."

"Don't worry about it Tony."


	2. AUTHORS NOTE: READ!

Authors Note:

Authors Note:

Hey everyone!

Just so you know this story, I have decided to change a little so its more about Tony and Abby as brother and sister so therefore I will be changing the name. It will be called…. DiNozzo is the Big Brother thanks for reading. I hope everyone will keep reading even though I'm changing it a bit. Sorry if you don't like it.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey everyone. So I know I absolutely suck at updating. I haven't updated any of my stories in a while! Some have been years and to be honest I don't have any intentions of updating some. (Mainly my OTH ones I have lost inspiration I may add a new story but I'm not sure yet.) Here is an update for now. It's going to be short but just to get started again. Enjoy and review!!!

Chapter 2

"Any twos?" Abby asked.

"Go fish." Tony replied.

"I'm bored." Abby said throwing her cards down on the bed.

"I wonder if they could bring in a D.V.D player." Tony asked looking to the room where the nurse sat observing them. "What do you think nurse?"

"I'll see what I can do." She replied chuckling. "Any special movie?"

Tony and Abby looked at each other and then turned to the nurse. "Dark Night", they replied in unison.

"Okay." The nurse chuckled.

"Thank you nurse Emma!" Tony gave his trademark smirk.

MEANWHILE

"Duck I need to open this case!" said Gibbs. He was beginning to get aggravated.

"I've already told you Jethro, you cannot leave isolation until we get the blood tests back!"

"Fine!" yelled Gibbs throwing down the plastic visor he held in his hand and sat down on an autopsy table.

All of a sudden the phone rang and Ducky answered, "Autopsy… yes… okay…thank you."

"That was the doctor. They've received the blood tests back. Everyone's came back negative except for Anthony's. He has the pneumonic plague."

"McGee!"

"Yes Boss?" McGee said automatically.

"Get Abby out of isolation and back here!"

"On it Boss."

Gibbs ran out of autopsy and headed straight for Abby's lab.

MEANWHILE

Tony and Abby's laughs filled the small room of isolation. They watched as the Joker walked out of the hospital in a nurse's costume.

"This is hysterical." Abby commented.

"No matter how many times I see this part of the movie I can't help but laugh." Tony said as his laughter died away and was replaced with a fit of coughing.

The nurse and doctor came in the room and began setting up an IV for Tony. "Abby." The doctor came over to him. "Your boss has called he wants you back at NCIS."

"But have the blood tests come back?" Abby already knew the answer to her question.

"Agent DiNozzo is the only one infected."

"Oh my God!" Abby squealed. "Poor Tony! He's going to be okay isn't he? Well he has to be. Bossman won't let him die and ..." Abby began to ramble before the doctor cut him off.

"Abby you need to leave."

"Okay." Abby replied walking over to where tony lay. "Tony," she said quietly "Tony you're going to be fine I'm going to fine the antidote okay?" she said bending down and gently hugged the ailing man. "I love you Tony."

"I … love… you too…Abs." Tony said between fits of coughing.

Abby rushed back to NCIS and almost ran into Gibbs as she flew into her lab. "Sorry Gibbs" she said quickly shrugging off her jacket and slipping into her lab coat.

"Abby" Gibbs said but was ignored as Abby began frantically running around trying to do a million things at once.

"No time to chat Gibbs! I need to fine they antidote to help Tony! I mean he's Tony he's … oh god!"Abby said realizing what her next words were going to be. "He's dying Gibbs." Abby said crumbling into the older man's arms and sobbing. "He's dying!" she sobbed.

"It's okay Abby. He's going to be fine. He wouldn't dare die without getting permission from me first." Gibbs said rubbing her back trying himself to believe the words he just spoke.


End file.
